Port Usuni
An aerial port has been attacked by Demons. The reason is unknown. At any rate, you need to free the port. This area has a large amount of chaos waste throughout the area. This blue ooze-like material causes any Immortal standing upon it to take damage. The blue ooze is rather constant throughout the instance, so watch for places to stop and heal. The first mob players encounter is the Agressor Stalker with a X4 healthbar, then smaller mobs beyond that before reaching the first boss. The boss has similar mechanics to the Stalker and will channel a jump that can do significant damage if not avoided. He also summons imps during the fight. There will be a couple more X4 Stalkers in between bosses along with a mixture of imps. Boss mechanics below. Objectives * Proceed further. * Defeat the Demon Commander. * Proceed further. * Defeat the Chaos Fury. * Proceed further. * Defeat the Octhulhu of Madness Mobs * Imp Lookout * Pack Type * Imp Destroyer * ??? Type - Will surround itself with a shield that absorbs damage. If left undisturbed, it will explode doing massive damage around it after several seconds. * Imp Scout * ??? Type - Can teleport a short distance from an Immortal. Will glow red and put up several large discs before launching a powerful attack at an Immortal. * Elite Demon Warrior * ??? Type - This demon charges up for several seconds before jumping into the air and crashing down doing massive amounts of damage. * Demon of Corruption * Enchanter Type - Can heal other mobs. * Senior Demon Warrior * ??? Type * Fury of Vengeance * Enchanter Type - Can summon a large ring of fire around a target. This fire does a large amount of damage if stepped upon. Bosses * Demon Commander * The Demon Commander (Wo'dahagh) is the first encounter of this adventure. The area he starts on is surrounded by demonic waste making it difficult to position him with enough room for all party members. During the fight, he will charge up for several seconds before jumping into the air and crashing down doing massive amounts of damage. When he begins to pull his claws back and pause, he will rip open a portal and summon in several Imp Lookouts. :Dive ::Soars up in the air and attacks the enemy's position, dealing significant damage on impact. :Landing party ::Summons several Imps to its aid. * Chaos Fury * This female demon (Ash'asan) has the ability to fire large quite a distance in a line in front of her that does a large amount of damage. As she gets lower on health, she will summon images of herself that also have this ability, but are immune to damage. She will also cast a debilitating slow that reduces movement speed by 50% for the duration of the encounter. :Reality Shift ::Summons several copies of itself to its aid. The copies are indestructible Ranged ability. ::Frequency: none. Activated when the champion's health drops beyond a certain limit. :Weakness ::Applies an effect to the opponent which reduces their movement speed. Duration: 30 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 30 seconds. :Demonic Stream ::Shoots 40 yards in front of it, inflicting damage and knocking down for 2 seconds. Ranged ability. ::Frequency: 15 seconds. :Basic attack ::Shoots and inflicts damage. Ranged ability ::Frequency: 2 seconds. * Octhulhu of Madness * This boss (Shif'asakh) has twenty health bars as opposed to the standard ten that most adventure bosses have. During the fight, it will remain over the chaos waste making it somewhat difficult for melee oriented characters to not be taking constant damage. It will also send out a beam of energy that tracks and does constant damage if not avoided. Every thirty seconds it will summon a Senior Demon and three Imp Lookouts. When the Imps are killed, they provide a large damage buff to help with taking down the boss. :Death Ray ::Attacks the enemy position with an energy beam for some time. :Allies ::Summons a few Aggressors to its aid. :Demonic Essence ::Death of a summoned Aggressor applies an effect to the killer that increases their damage. Gallery Skyforge Port Usuni.png Skyforge Port Usuni 02.png Skyforge Port Usuni map.png Category:Squad